Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog '''is one of the three protagonist of the series, alongside Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki. He is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and is known for his supersonic/hypersonic speed (hence his name), and his laid-back and cocky attitude towards serious situations. He is also Sega's mascot. Apperance Personality History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc The God of Arrancars Arc Kasumioji Conspiracy Arc New Shinigami Arc Black Comet Arc Heueco Mundo Arc Dark Crystal Arc Universal War Arc Black Invasion Arc Apperances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Super Speed **Accelerated Healing **Blue Tornado **Homing Attack **Light Speed Dash **Shockwaves and Vibrations **Sonic Boom **Sonic Boost **Sonic Wave **Speed Transfer **Spin Dash **Spin Jump *Extreme Acrobatics Skills and Reflexes *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Durability *Minor Strength *Uncanny Planning Ability *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Footstyle Combat *Swordsmanship Skills *Indomitable Will *Grinding *World-class Extreme Gear rider *Proficient EnerBeam wielder Hedgehog Abilities *Sharp Quills Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Chaos Control *Super Sonic transformation *Hyper Sonic transformation Color Powers *Hyper-go-on Usage New Powers and Abilities Shinigami Powers *Master Swordsman *Shunpo Master *Hakuda Combatant *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Durability *Vast Spiritual Power **Novice Reiatsu Control Zanpakuto Eisonikku *Shikai Shikai Special Ability *Burutorunedo *Bankai: '''Furitou Eisonikku Bankai Special Ability *Hyper-Speed Combat *Immense Speed *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Spiritual Power *Enhanced Bankai Duration *Enhanced Burutorunedo Weaknesses *Hydrophobia Equipment *EnerBeam *Substitue Shinigami Pass *Wristwatch Communicator List of Moves and Techniques *Axe Kick *Blue Bomber *Blue Tornado *Burutorunedo *Homing Attack *Light Speed Attack *Light Speed Dash *Mach Speed *Somersault *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Wave *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Trick Actions *Wall Jump List of Awakenings *Super Sonic *Hyper Sonic *Bankai: Furitou Eisonikku Relationships Parents Manic and Sonia the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Sally Acorn Sam Spartan Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Doctor Eggman Metal Sonic Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Jet the Hawk Bentley Adams Scourge the Hedgehog Zaman Shiraki Family *Jules Hedgehog (Father) *Aleena Hedgehog (Mother) *Sir Charles Hedgehog (Uncle) *Sonia the Hedgehog (Older Sister) *Manic the Hedgehog (Younger Brother) *Muttski (Pet Dog) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Alternate counterpart and rival) Friends/Allies *Eisonikku (Zanpakuto Spirit) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best Friend and Sidekick, close as brothers) *Amy Rose (Self-proclaimed Girlfriend/Love Interest) *Knuckles the Echidna (Best Friend and Friendly Rival) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat **Froggy *Sam Spartan (Human best friend) *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Grandpa Spartan *Mr. Takahashi *Vera Cortez *Shadow the Hedgehog (Ally and arch-rival) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *The Chaotix **Vector the Crododile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Julie-Su the Echidna *Knothole Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn (Childhood friend and ex-girlfriend) **NICOLE **Antoine D'Coolette (ex-rival and close friend) **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus **Cosmo the Seedrian **Mina Mongoose **Dulcy Dragon **Tex the Gecko **Alex the Alligator **Dameas the Gorilla *Silver the Hedgehog (Ally and friendly rival) *Blaze the Cat (Close friend and partner-in-combat) *Sticks the Jungle Badger (Close friend) *G.U.N. Forces *Omochao *Emerl *Tikal *Monkey Kong *Shade the Echidna *Maximilian Acorn *Elias Acorn *Yacker *Wisps *Naruto Uzumaki (Best friend, teammate and older brotherly figure) *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Hinata Hyuga *Ichigo Kurosaki (Best friend, teammate and older brotherly figure) *Rukia Kuchki *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai *Karin Kurosaki *Mod-Souls **Kon *Toshiro Hitsugaya Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (Friendly rival) *Silver the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Metal Sonic *Alejandro the Lion (Old rival) *Antoine D'Coolette (formerly) *Monkey Kong *The Babylon Rouges **Jet the Hawk (Rival in speed) **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross **Boomer the Raven **Breeze the Falcon **Wind the Dove *Bean the Duck *Scourge the Hedgehog Enemies *Zaman Shiraki *Doctor Eggman (Arch-Enemy) *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Metal Sonic (Robotic doppelganger and rival) *Doctor Eggman Nega *Mecha Sonic (Other robotic doppelganger) *Scratch *Grounder *Bocoe *Decoe *Sleet *Dingo *Coconuts *Snively Robotnik *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-117 Sigma *Shadow the Hedgehog (Depending on Shadow's goal) *Black Doom *The Black Arms *Pir'Oth Ix *The Nocturnus Clan *Biolizard/Finalhazard *Fang the Sniper *Bark the Polar Bear *Fiona Fox *The Deadly Seven **Zavok **Master Zix **Zazz **Zeena **Zor **Zomon **Zentos *Scourge the Hedgehog *Suppression Squad *Chaos (formerly) *Mammoth Mogul *Ixis Naugus *Pir'Oth Ix *Nocturnus Clan *Shade the Echidna (formerly) *Bentley Adams (New arch-enemy) *Pachacmac *Matt the Tasmanian Tiger *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *E-100 Alpha *The Shadow Vipers *Iblis *Solaris *Madara Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Sosuke Aizen *Hollows *The Espadas **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Stark and Lillynette Gingerback **Barragan Louisenbarin **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga **Grimmjow Jagerjaques **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelapporo Granz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Xcution *Oko Yumishima Theme Songs Solo Theme Songs * Shared Theme Songs * Quotes * Trivia * Images Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Knothole Freedom Fighters Category:Team Heroes Category:Shinigami Category:Substitue Shinigami